


Comforting Words

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles fluff, SPN fluff, love me some Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: You need to escape the house for a while so you head to your usual hiding spot at the library. Except when you get there, someone else is at your table.





	Comforting Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-comfort fic I wrote when I needed to escape the fighting between my mom and I.

Your mother had been driving you absolutely insane from the first hour you rolled into your hometown for Christmas break. The two of you have always butted heads, and this year was even worse because you’d felt the need to start counseling and had found out that your relationship with your mother growing up has been the source of all of your emotional/mental issues; every last one. All you wanted was a little space. She kept complaining about how you were being too lazy (it was your first full day off from school) and she needed help around the house because you were just sitting there doing nothing.

You’d finally decided to just remove yourself from the situation for a bit before World War Three broke out and the two of you ended up making the atmosphere at the house unbearably awkward. Grabbing your trusty laptop, you swipe your keys from the hook by the door and yell through the house to your parents that you were going to the library for a bit.

Pulling into the parking lot at the local library, just a few blocks from your house, you’re reminded of how many hours you had spent here. It had always been one of your safe havens growing up. Finding a spot to read a book for hours on end was one thing that kept the fighting with your mom at bay, even if it was just a temporary fix.

Walking through the door you wave at the lady behind the counter, the mother of one of your high school classmates and the same lady that would watch you walk through that same door all the time as a kid.

“Hey, Y/n. Didn’t know you were home for the holidays. What brings you home this year?”

You smile a genuine smile for the first time since arriving home, “Hey, Molly. Yeah, I’m home this year to see my parents. You know them, they can’t stand when I don’t come home. I just needed some space; you don’t mind do you?”

“Of course not! You know you’re always welcome here, Y/n,” she said with a knowing smile. You loved how she never judged you because of the relationship you had with your mom. “I will warn you though, this really attractive guy showed up earlier though and has taken over your usual spot. Been there since a little after nine this morning. And I don’t think he plans on leaving anytime soon”

“Well, we’ll just see about that then, won’t we?” you smirk, “thanks again, Molly.” Giving her one last wave, you head to the very back of the library where your beloved hideout spot was located.

You aren’t nervous about giving up your spot, but it’s definitely a downer that some random guy is sitting at a table you had come to think of as yours over the years. Cautiously you peek around the corner, hoping it’s someone you know. Due to Molly not even knowing who he was, you decide that the chances are pretty slim.

Finally laying eyes on the table you haven’t seen in what seems like an eternity, your breath catches in your throat as you see the man Molly was talking about. He wasn’t just _some_ guy; he was probably the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on. Sitting there holding his coffee cup, his broad shoulders are covered by a black shirt that stretches to fit him in all the right ways; he has an incredible jawline that must have been chiseled by the gods. Not only is his jawline impeccable, but on top of that, it’s covered in a scruff that is leaving you unable to form a coherent thought. His perfect lips are so pink and plump; you find yourself imagining what it would be like to kiss them.

You snap out of your thoughts when he furrows his brow and his tongue peeks through his lips, seemingly concentrating on whatever is on his laptop screen. That’s when you notice his eyes. A pure, mossy green color that takes your breath away. Before you can register just what caliber of man you’re dealing with, the handsome stranger suddenly looks up at you. As your eyes lock, you feel absolutely mortified that whoever this guy is just completely caught you ogling him and you feel your cheeks and ears flame a dark red.

He smiles a cheeky grin at you, “Hi, um, can I help you?”

You catch yourself smiling like a schoolgirl as his greeting snaps our out of your thoughts, “Hmm? Oh! Umm... Hi. I noticed you sitting here, and I was just wondering. You really don’t have to if you don’t want to, you can say no. The last thing I want to do is intrude, but I was just wanting to know if-”

With a thousand watt smile he cuts you before you can ramble any further, “Are you asking me if you can sit here?”

“Umm.. to be honest, I haven’t really thought that far past saying hi,” you chuckle dryly, “but I can just sit here with you. I don’t mind sharing my spot.” you let a small smile form on your lips in his direction.

“Your spot?” his eyebrows shoot up and he smiles as he replies, “Oh. Well if this is your spot, then I don’t wanna intrude.” He places his coffee cup on the table, beginning to put away his things.

Your eyes go wide as you realize what you’ve just said. “No! I mean, don’t leave. Wait. I mean, I have used this table every time I’ve come to the library since I was a kid, but I’m not going to make you move. I can sit here with you if that’s okay.” You smile at him, hoping to keep this man from leaving just yet; there’s just something drawing you to him that you can’t quite put your finger on.

“You must have spent a lot of time here as a kid in order to have a place you call ‘your spot’, the man smirks at you, lightly teasing.

You give him a sad smile in return, memories of your childhood flooding your mind, “Yeah, to put it nicely my mother and I have never quite seen eye to eye on a lot of things, and instead of staying at home fighting with her I would just come here instead. It became my spot to escape from the world for a bit.”

You set your laptop down at the table and pull out the chair to sit across from him.

“Oh? Rough home life, then?”

“Nah, not really a rough home life, more like just avoiding a lot. I really don’t want to dump this on you, I don’t even know who you are,” you say with an apologetic smile. Picking at the sticker on your laptop, you add, “I mean, I love my mom, don’t get me wrong, but we have very different views of the world and she just has a hard time accepting the fact that I can have different views and values than her and still be a good person.”

He leans forward on his elbows, furrowing his eyebrows in response to your conundrum, “Have you tried talking to her?”

Rolling your eyes you respond, “Haah. That’s a good one. I’ve tried for years to talk to her, but she shuts down the moment she thinks I’m criticizing her; so it’s like running into a brick wall over and over. I’ve just learned to deal with it for the most part.” Again you realize that you’ve shared more than you know he cares to hear so you quickly add, “Wow, I’m still rambling. Again, I’m sorry to have dumped this on you. You probably have some important stuff you need to be doing instead of listening to some random girl complain about her mom. I’m just gonna stop talking and let you do your thing.”

Reaching across the table, this man places his hand on top of yours effectively stopping your nervous fidgeting of peeling your sticker off. He then looks up into your face, and says, “Hey, it’s not a big deal. Really. The work I’m supposed to be doing can wait. I honestly don’t mind listening to you vent if it means you’ll feel better afterward; no one should feel like they have to be alone this close to Christmas.”

He then launches into stories of past Christmases with his family, and the traditions they share, making you giggle with some of the mishaps that have taken place in his life. Asking you about your family’s traditions and stories as well. Before you know it, it’s 4:45 and you’ve got about fifteen minutes before the library closes.

The kindness he has shown you today is overwhelming, and tears find their way into your eyes. The tears spilling over and down your cheeks as you think about going home. “It’s just so frustrating. I’m finally my own person, and it seems like all she can do is criticize my decisions and give me backhanded compliments. I can’t take the negativity like I used to.”

He moves over into the chair next to you and pulls you into his lap, holding you close, “It’s okay. I understand being frustrated with how one-sided a relationship seems,” he rubs soothing circles on your back and continues, “I promise that you don’t have to be completely alone when you go back to your parents’ house.”

You pull away to look him in the eye, “I don’t? How can you promise that? I don’t have a boyfriend or any friends who still live here. I’m literally here to see my parents.”

“How about I give you my number, and if you need a break, or want a distraction, or anything really, you text or call me. How does that sound?” he says as his arm comes to rest around your waist, the other tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

Smiling, you blush as you feel his fingers tracing across your cheekbone. “Are you sure? I feel like I’ve already bugged you enough. I don’t want to burden you eve-”

“I’m 100% sure. I want you to feel like you have someone you can talk to. Plus I’d really love to see you again,” He smiles as he leans forward to place a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Here, gimme your phone,” he pulls away so you have room to reach for your phone.

Entering the information he’s given you, you suddenly realize that you don’t even know his name. “Umm... I just realized that I don’t know what to put down for your name.”

He chuckles at your realization and smiles, “I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”

You grin in return as you enter his name into your phone, “Jensen is an interesting name. I like it a lot. I’m Y/f/n Y/l/n.”

“Y/n, I like it. It’s a pretty name for an even prettier girl,” he continues, “It’s nice to officially meet you, Y/f/n Y/l/n. I’m really glad to have met you today.”

You giggle at his comment, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him to you in a tight hug, “Thanks for everything, Jensen. It means a lot to me.” Before you can say anything else you hear footsteps approaching, and suddenly Molly’s voice carries around the corner.

“Y/n, you know that I love you being here, but you know that I also want to go home. We-” She turns the corner to see you in Jensen’s lap. “Oh! Well. See, Y/n? Told you he was attractive. I’ll just leave you two to it,” Molly says with a wink. She turns around and heads back to the front, calling back as she does, “Just hurry it up; we close in ten minutes, Y/n!”

Jensen starts laughing under you as your cheeks burn a deep red. “So I’m guessing you know the librarian?”

“You could say that. I grew up with her son; we graduated high school together,” you say as you stand, gathering your laptop to prepare to leave.

He stands up as well, putting his laptop in its case and picking up his bag. “So you like have an in with the library and can do whatever you want since you know her, right?” he asks with a wink.

You roll your eyes and smirk, “oh yeah. Molly will _totally_ love it if she’s kept here all evening while we talk our faces off,” you sigh, “Nah, she’s just always understood that I need space every once in a while; she lets me have it,” you answer with a shrug.

The two of you walk back through the vast shelves of books that make up the library, slowly finding your way back to the front desk just in time to see Molly come around front with the keys. “I was just coming to see if you guys had gotten lost or something! As much as I would love to be the catalyst in this budding whatever this is of yours, Y/n, I do have two kiddos at home that need their mama. It was really good to see you, though. I hope to see you again soon!”

She ushers the two of you out the front door and into the snowy December evening, and suddenly you find Jensen’s arm wrapped protectively around you as you two walk towards your car. “So. Come to a library, meet a pretty girl. I’d say today was definitely a success,” Jensen says while giving you a cheeky grin.

“Oh yeah? Well, I wouldn’t be getting too confident just yet, Ackles. Remember. _You_ gave _me_ your information. I have the power to not text you,” you retort with a wink.

“Well as long as you promise to call, I’d be okay if you didn’t text me,” he claims as he stops by your door, pulling you into a hug. He tucks your head under his chin, your arms wrapping around his waist as he holds you. “I’m being serious, Y/n. You need anything, even just an excuse to step away from a conversation to cool down, you text me or call me.”

You feel him press a kiss to your head, so you wait for a second and then pull away. “I promise, Jensen,” you say as you smile, “I’ll call if I need a break. Thanks again, for everything.”

He opens your car door for you, and you slide into the driver’s seat. “Talk soon, Y/n. Drive home safely,” he smiles once again.

Jensen makes sure your door is closed properly before waving and turning to jog to his truck. You turn the ignition on your car and blast the heat, letting it wash over you as you think about your afternoon. Sitting there for a minute letting your car warm up, you steal a glance at Jensen as he hops in his truck. With one last wave, his truck roars to life and slowly pulls away. Even as you watch the lights of his truck fade into the distance, your heart isn’t sad because you know you’ll be seeing him again soon.


End file.
